


Late Night

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Barkley/Withered Bonnie, Corina/Withered Chica, Everyone's a Sleepy Bean, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frazier/Withered Foxy, Gift Fic, Gordon's a good Grandpa, Gordon/WGF, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Mention of Stella/Spring Bonnie, Multi, Rainb0we, Wade/Withered Freddy, and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Gordon makes his nightly round.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).

> I like serotonin, I wish for more, and it comes in the form of Rainb0we's characters! More specifically, Gordon.
> 
> Go check out his rebooted AU on his tumblr!

When Wade’s snoring started after the quiet, Gordon reached and shut off his radio. That was his cue.

His endoskeleton creaked as he stood from the old rocking chair with a soft grunt. He tapped his cane against the floorboards a few times to steady himself. He was on the back porch enjoying the breeze all day, the air steadily cooling. It had been the perfect day to enjoy the moment, smell the fall air and listen to the soft singing on the radio.

The backdoor shut with a soft sound. The radio was set on the small shelf that the others had put in for him. Gordon found it sweet, them doing something so little after they found that he liked to sit on the porch. There was one by the front door too; it had been installed just before Halloween when Gordon voiced his desire to sit out front. He had heard the drill going for much longer than needed, Wade and Corina arguing about instructions while Barkley and Frazier helped each other with costumes.

Such sweet children.

Gordon followed his mental path to the living room. He already knew who was there and where they were.

Wade and Barkley were in front of the TV, Barkley on the couch and Wade on the floor. Both of them were asleep, ears drooped and bodies slump. Barkley was taking up the couch, Wade leaning back against it with his chin on his chest. Their game had paused from inactivity. The two had been on a competitive streak all day, and apparently they had met at a tie.

Gordon just chuckled as he hobbled over to Wade. He knew they were asleep. He reached and gently pulled the controller out of Wade’s hands, knowing for a fact it was there. “Always competitive, you two,” he commented, taking the other controller from Barkley’s hand.

After the controllers were set on the TV stand, Gordon went back and gently poked Wade’s shoulder with his cane.

The mismatched eyes were glazed with sleep when they slowly peeked open. “Huh?”

“Time to go to bed,” Gordon said.

Wade, because he knew that deep rumble without the light touch, let out a roughened grumble. He shifted, his face scrunching up slightly.

“Pout all you want, you’re going to complain in the morning about your neck.”

The grizzled bear stood, groaning and cracking his joints. His powder blue hoodie was rumpled. “Would not,” he mumbled. Wade yawned and rubbed his face. “What time is it?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, sonny?”

That woke Wade up somewhat. “Freaking…” He sighed. “Sorry, Gordon.”

Gordon laughed softly. “It’s late, that’s all I can say.” He patted his cane against Wade’s leg. “Now up to bed with you.”

The grizzled bear huffed, but turned and made his way out of the living room. “Corina and Chica are already in bed.”

Of course they were. “I’ll be up shortly,” Gordon said. “Let me find the other lovebird and a blanket for Bonnie and Barkley.”

Before Gordon could even begin to make his way to the little chest with blankets that sat in the corner of the room, Wade was already there putting it in his hands. It was one of the softer ones.

“Thank you, cub.” He smiled. “You're such a big sweetheart.”

Wade sputtered for a second, cheeks lighting faintly with pink. “I guess,” he managed.

"Make sure Freddy knows I said goodnight, would you?"

"I will." He turned and stumbled out of the room. “Goodnight, Gordon.”

The old bear just chuckled.

As long as Bonnie and Barkley was on something that wasn’t the floor or table, Gordon was just fine where the grizzled rabbit slept. He gently felt to make sure he had covered them completely. He didn’t want the poor things to catch a cold.

Gordon leaned down, a small strain on his back, and gently kissed Bonnie and Barkley’s ear. “Goodnight, sprouts.”

A small twitch, but nothing more.

It didn’t take long to find the grizzled pirate in the kitchen; Gordon’s foot had bumped into him. Gordon’s nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol; Frazier had been in control, then. It wasn’t that he hated it, but Frazier just drank so much sometimes and it just reeked. He wished the poor thing wouldn’t do that to himself, but Gordon could do nothing but smell and hear the aftermath.

“Frazier,” Gordon called gently. “Time to wake up, puppy. You need to be in bed, not on the floor.”

Frazier grumbled and curled up into a loose ball.

“Yes, yes, I know.” Gordon poked at him a few times with his cane. “The floor’s not the place to sleep, Frazier. Up to bed with you.”

“Can’ walk,” the grizzled fox slurred.

That was a shame. “I’m not leaving you on the floor, sonny. Gordon didn’t budge. “I’ll help you to bed. Now up.”

Frazier dragged himself up slowly. He hadn’t drank much, but he was a fair lightweight. He had been watching the others play games from the counter, not risking losing any limbs to possibly getting near them, and then he had just started drinking at some point. His vision steadied enough for him to see Gordon standing there, friendly-faced and everything.

“Hey,” Frazier managed to greet.

A small chuckle. “Hello, Frazier.” Gordon handed Frazier his cane. “Hold this for me, sonny,” he said.

The other took it, confused. “Gordon, ye sort o' nee' tha'.”

“Well, I can’t hold you and that at the same time.”

“Wha'-?”

Frazier let out a yelp whenever Gordon scooped him up like he was nothing. He flailed slightly, but reminded himself that Gordon wasn’t young enough to handle the struggles of a somewhat spry fox and stopped. His cheeks flushed with color when Gordon settled on holding him like a little bride, like a sleeping child.

“Didn’ know ye coul' do this,” Frazier wheezed, wide-eyed. He hadn’t been expecting that from Gordon of all people.

“I’m not _that_ old,” the old bear responded, though he was smiling faintly. “I’m stronger than I look. But you’ll have to be my eyes, so no falling asleep on me, puppy.”

Frazier only flushed brighter at the nickname. “Sure.”

Fortunately, by the time Frazier fell asleep with his head tucked under Gordon’s chin, they had made it to outside of Wade’s room. Frazier had given into sleep somewhere around the last step. Gordon was thankful he knew the house enough to not trip over his feet and fall.

Wade was out like a light for once, a relief for Gordon. Wade had such trouble sleeping, especially with Freddy's frequent bursts of energy through the night, and he wished he could do more to help make it easier. He was settled under the covers, his breathing even and his snoring starting again. It was like music to the old bear's ears, something that eased his worry for Wade's frequent insomnia.

“Here’s your little love bird,” Gordon whispered, carefully setting Frazier into the bed. He took his cane back from the grizzled fox’s loose grip. “Thank you for holding my cane, Frazier.”

Almost instantly they found each other, humming in their sleep and curling around each other like chilly animals caught in the rain. Frazier's tail slumped over Wade, and Wade tossed an arm over Frazier. Gordon let out an amused huff. Wade and Frazier were like magnets to each other. Despite their bickering and problems, they loved each other. It made Gordon’s heart throb, because while he didn’t really understand all the terms they threw around and all the technology they played with, they were happy and that was all he could ask for.

He smiled. “Goodnight, lovebirds,” he said quietly. He kissed their temples. Neither made a sound. “Sleep tight.”

When he peeked into Chica and Corina’s room, they were already in bed in bed like Wade told him, curled beneath the blankets and fast asleep. Their one arm was peeking out of the covers, wires clinging to the sheets. He listened to their breathing just in case, not wanting to wake them up accidentally.

Gordon went to them once it was clear they were asleep, bringing the covers up a little higher when he got close. He wished he could fix them all up after feeling how much they had broken down they were, but his sight was gone and being able to sense where things were wasn’t something to rely on entirely. “Seems like you two and the bunnies are the ones who are all settled in tonight,” he said so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

They just shifted, their split face turning more into the pillow.

The old bear leaned down and kissed their temple. “Goodnight, my princesses,” he murmured. “Sweet dreams.”

When their door was shut, Gordon let out a soft sigh before making his way to his room.

The picture was where he always had it, the frame settled against the pillow next to his head. Gordon got under the covers, his hand instantly going to it. The others had made sure the frame was as special as it could be, Stella’s name in braille beneath the picture and the rest of the frame for him to feel the design. He could feel the polish, the lack of dust that was always kept off of it. If Gordon wasn't there to care for the frame, one of the others were, and it seemed someone had done that while he was outside.

Could he ask for anymore beautiful children?

“Goodnight, Stella,” he whispered. “I love you.”

He awoke to the smell of tea and toast by his bedside the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this sleepy grandpa bear so much.
> 
> It's very late (nearly 1 am) and this is making me sleepier, lol. We're set in the house that Rainb0we joked about his Withereds being in for Halloween btw. This is so short, lol.
> 
> And like idk what Gordon calls them for nicknames so I improvised. Wade is cub because sure, Barkley is sprout because he's into "plants" (aka he smokes weed), Corina's princess because she is one, Frazier is puppy because he is a puppy but he's just a really sad one.
> 
> Big edits now that the AI's and humans are completely separate entities!


End file.
